User talk:Wiiporter
Thanks anyway I kinda didn't no too much about the blog so yeah you guys don't have to have me. Anyway I've got alot to do, my friend got hold of one of the creaters of the previous Smash Bros and i'm preparing i thing about how annoyed i am because Andy isn't in Brawl (its likely he isn't because they've had assist trophys of units from Advance wars, in demos, i've just gotta wait till it is confirmed on the website, and it doesn't have an Advance Wars symbol, and Andy isn't in Bralw. Already i get the feeling he isn't in it.) It would be great if you could vote in my poll, i've put alot of effort in it. It'd be nice to have a proper vote than some guy that constantly votes for Mega Man and Lip. So See ya i've gotta go Thank Bombtom HEY! I didn't know if we would ever cross paths again, but here we are! I'm sorry for leaving the blog like that, I just tend to quit doing things once I get tired of doing it.... Can't blame you. I got bored of it long before you, but I still cared. Anyway, still, look at you! Nintendopedia has grown dramatically! Bentendo64 I just sent you an email (Wiiporter@hotmail.com, right?), and that should allow you to write for the Blog. Note - On the blog you can write about anything you really wish to write about, and it's not just limited to video games. Also note that this doesn't have to be something you contasntly do. If you decide that you don't want to write for it anymore, don't worry about it. NM Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the magazine. It's going to be finished very late, becasue I want to add E3 news. Plus, I just started a new blog (Here), and I've been working on that for the past couple of days. But the issue will be completed, I just want enough room for the huge E3 update, okay! Plus, if you want to write for the blog, just tell me. It features not only Nintendo news, but other video games, movies, comics, TV shows, you name it. Across the Universe It's one of the strangest movies I've ever seen, and directly after watching it I hated it (and this is coming from a huge musical fan). Though after thinking about it, the film wasn't that horrible, and the music was better (surpasses the Beatles' voices in my opinion) than the original music. Just understand that it's just a love it or hate it movie. It's also the only movie in which I can't come up with a score... but maybe in the 8.0's... or maybe in the 7.0's.... but, hey, the music is an instant 10.... and, eh, the only thing that I could come up with your sig joke is that you're.... eh, Jewish? :Ah, our theater is the same way, though I was lucky enough to be in Chicago when it was released! I've got no ideas! I couldn't even start to think of an idea. An actual, fighting game would obviously be too complicated. Possibly a quiz game? Anything's fine with me! Whatever you want to do!